Shippo's Revenge & Shippo's Revenge the Sequel
by animearlinefreak
Summary: This is the sequel and to the first one Shippo's Revenge. Made by my friend's little sister. Two-Shot!
1. chapter 1

Hey guy's I'm back and I hope you are enjoying my friends little sister's story a.k.a. Emmy's Donnelly's story. And in case you want to review her, not me.

Well this will also be short too, so please enjoy. No flaming and if the spelling is bad sue me or her. Some of the characters will be ooc. Okay.

Let's start the story, SHALL WE!

Shippo's Revenge The Sequel

It was a Quiet day in fedual Japan and the birds were chriping and Shippo was whinning.

And then he get's hit in the head with 2 shovels, this time.

He then turned into the incredible Shippo part 2.

It was not a pretty sight.

He was green and he grew 2 inches and then he had really red eyes and had a little bit of muscles.

And then he get's hit in the head with a rock, because he got really annoying.

But he got really mad and nobody really noticed.

Then he grew 1 more inch and still nobody noticed, then he got really pissed and grew 12 inches and then he got hit in the head with a hammer.

And he got even more pissed and he grew 10 feet more.

Then he finally got noticed him but they just told him to "SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Then he did a shit load of moves on their ass.

That my friend is how the Incredible Shippo, never got bothered...BIOTCH.

THE END

THE End and I think no more. phh. Well this is the end of my friend's little sister's story ends. Emmy Donnelly that is. Just in case you want to know who to review okay and please don't review the review for me but instead it's for her. For this story and the other wacky story with Shippo in it.

And like I said earlier please don't flame her, cause after all,she's just a kid.

Ohh and please look out for my, that's right my story comming soon called Memory Gone.

Where Inuyasha loses his memory.

tah, tah , for now!

See yah Later Anime Lovers!


	2. important author's Note

**hey guy's I just wanted to say is this is the next story **

**to Shippo's Revenge called Shippo's Revenge the Sequel**

**well I just wanted to thank you all for being so nice to Emmy**

**And supporting her story and even liking it without any insults.**

**hmmm...maybe I should do that for my stories, too!**

**Ohh may did I just say that well I'm sorry so thank you all**

**for reviewing so See Yah Later!**

**Thanks you guy's **

**der899**

**and **

**Zoicytes-Shadow**

**Thanks a lot!**


	3. Shippo's Revenge the first one read this

Hey guy's I'm back with a new story so I have to make this short.

So first off I'd like to thank you guy's for reviewing me, it was nice. Second, there will not be a sequel to the biggest choice of all sorry, i just can't write after those's ending. Third, and last, please go easy on my friend here, this isn't my story, so be nice on her okay! She's only 11 years old, okay! AND HER NAME IS EMMY DONNELLY, IN CASE YOU WANT TO REVIEW HER STORY, PLEASE DON'T FLAME HER! (THis file has been erashed and I would really like it if you guy's could review this story again.And if you put this on your favoriteslist please could youso kind as to put it back on there.Please. It would make me happy. thank you!) Warning I will not be taking anymore anonymous reviews anymore for safety hazorids. Kay!

If my spellings bad sue me and the characters will be ooc. okay.

ON with the story!

Shippo's revenge

shippo's revenge: a wacky ooc comedy that doesn't make since.

It was a quite day in fedual Japan.

Well except one thing Shippo.

Who no's why the little trawp was acting this way, even Kagome couldn't stand him.

So he gets hit in the head with a rock.

That pissed off Shippo and he grew a few inches.

Then he gets hit in the head with another rock and grows one foot.

And he's still annoying so, they hit him with a shovel.

He then turns even more , turning into the incredible Shippo.

He was green and had a little bit of muscles and red eyes, but still no one cared.

They were so annoyed with him, they just told him to shut the hell up.

He grow up to a size of a building, they noticed him but it didn't matter they had a headache just hearing his pathic voice.

So Shippo beat the crap out of them, all.

And they never ignored him again.

Well...that's what he think's.

To be continued.

Well that was the end of her first story,I know it's short so bare with her, okay. The next one is comming your way fast, so please go easy on her and no flames please!

Well see you in the next story called Shippo's Revenge the Sequel.

See yah later anime lovers!


End file.
